


Baby, It's Cold

by Naaklasolus



Series: Chicago Fire Ficlets [1]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Severide finds an unexpected surprise
Series: Chicago Fire Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968385
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Baby, It's Cold

**Author's Note:**

> OutcastTrip1995 has dragged (rather gotten) me into a new fandom, and it's awesome xD 
> 
> Goat is a Dalmatian-German Shepard mix.

Kelly Severide paused as he caught the soft, scared whimpering and quietly followed the sound, with Capp following him as they made their way to an alleyway next to the house.

“It sounds like a puppy.” Capp said as he began to check behind a bin while Kelly noticed a soaked box and walked over to crouch down and gently lift the lid, which earned louder whimpers.

“Hey, shhh, Shh….it’s okay, boy.” Kelly cooed gently as a small puppy stared up at him, all wet and covered in soot, the poor baby looked so miserable. “C’mere.”.

“He’s not very old, huh?” Capp asked as Kelly scooped the pup up and opened his jacket to tuck the pup in, letting the little guy absorb the warmth, which earned happy whines and Kelly being nuzzled by the puppy.

“Probably a few months.” Kelly mumbled as he noticed that he could feel the pup’s ribs. “We’re gonna need to fatten this pup up a little. Now, what should we call you, eh?”.

“Goat.” Capp said with a mischievous tone. “It’ll piss Otis off.”.

“Goat it is.” Kelly looked at the puppy who was snuggled against him. “Looks like Pouch gets a new brother, c’mon.”.


End file.
